1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a seat for a vehicle such as an automobile, an electric railcar, and an airplane, and particularly to a seatback-associated ottoman device in which an ottoman provided in front of a seat cushion of a vehicle seat is moved between an unfolded position and a stored position in association with an angle adjustment of a seatback with respect to the seat cushion.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been developed an ottoman-associated seat in which, when a seatback is tilted backward, a seat cushion is pressed forward and an ottoman is unfolded in front of the seat cushion, so that an occupant sitting on a seat is able to take a comfortable posture (see Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 3-45748 (JP3-45748 U)). Further, in such an ottoman-associated seat, a technique in which an unfolded angle of the ottoman is adjustable to a given angle has been also developed. In a seat that employs the latter technique, an adjusted unfolded angle of an ottoman is mechanically memorized, and when a seatback is subsequently tilted backward again so as to unfold the ottoman forward from a stored position, the ottoman is unfolded to an angle that is adjusted previously and then memorized.